


Picking Up Sticks

by ForbiddenJelly



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, But it doesn't turn him on at least, Death by Electrocution, Doctor/Patient, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fuck I hope I didn't miss tagging anything, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, The Doctor thinks survivors pissing themselves is the funniest joke in the world, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a tiny bit of Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenJelly/pseuds/ForbiddenJelly
Summary: When one survivor goes into a trial feeling a little hot beneath the collar, she'd do anything to cool down and take the edge off. Little did she know, she'd catch the eye of someone unexpected and get a bit of help for her troubles.





	Picking Up Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this 3am, sleep deprived, caffeine and arousal fueled fuck fest. Leaving it open to multiple chapters because I legit might write more for this later.

He stalked the halls, patting his barbed wire bat and brimming with confidence at how easy this "trial" had been. Three of the four patients (or survivors as the whispers he occasionally heard liked to call them) had been far too easy to catch- practically throwing themselves at him just to try and save each other. He chuckled at their persistence- their attempts at altruism were certainly amusing. Now all he had left to do was find the last patient. Initially that didn't seem a problem. The great Doctor was among the best at hunting down any patients that tried to escape. His power made it impossible to hide, and he was faster than any of them could ever hope to run. Surely this trial was bound to be over in just another minute or so and he could reap the rewards of undisturbed peace and quiet!

Except he hadn't heard any more screams. No generators had been finished either. As a matter of fact, he didn't even find evidence of a single one having ever been worked on. Around and around the institute he went, crossing paths back and forth through the maze of corridors, but never was there a sign of the mysterious fourth patient. Not a single peep.

As the minutes continued to tick by his confidence was replaced with endless frustration. The generators were very much there, the gates were indeed shut tight, the trial was very well still going! There was no doubt in his mind that there was one patient left, he just couldn't seem to find them!

A thought started creeping into his brain then- what if their first priority wasn't escape, but rather sabotage? He hid all of his most important documents, files, tools, odds and ends all over Léry's Memorial Institute. Everything was scattered all over the place for the simple fact that he wanted it to be nigh impossible for anyone to get ahold of and steal his work. He'd spent a lifetime perfecting his techniques, after all. The credit of discovery was rightfully his to claim.

The paranoia increased with every step as he began checking every spot meticulously. Once to make sure no one was around, a second time to make sure nothing was out of place. As his checks went on, everything was simply as it should be. Not a speck of dust was displaced before him.

He was infuriated. Racing through the institute he headed straight for the library turned personal office. If anything, he was convinced he'd find the pesky patient going through his personal belongings there. What he hid in that room was from another time, another life, and though he found it difficult to remember he held onto what he could for fear of forgetting. His work meant so much to him, what little he had that wasn't related to it meant even more to him. More than any outsider could possibly guess. If anything, anything in that room at all was touched so help them God he was going to-

He stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded a corner to the treatment theatre located in the center of the trial grounds. His intention was to pass through, but he found he didn't exactly have a need to anymore.

There she was, laying back against the experimentation chair in all her naked glory, making love to his punishment stick. If he could have blinked in disbelief right then, he would have. Turning his head away then looking back, he hoped that maybe he was the one hallucinating. However there she still lay, sucking away on the stick. He could at least tell by the muffled screams interrupting her equally muffled moans that his power was starting to affect her.

She didn't seem to care in the least about that though. Her hands kept rubbing up and down the stick, gently caressing the spikes as her fingers passed over them. The main point was facing down while her head was bobbing up and down on the rounded base he would normally hold it by. He set his bat down and crept closer. As his anger melted away into curiosity, he wondered if she would notice him first. Her eyes were closed, but he froze again as he got right up next to her. She had pulled her head back and moved the stick further down. Slowly, she started rubbing it against the folds of her vagina. Every time she bumped it against her clit she'd let out a small, breathy moan. The power in his presence had stopped making her scream by now.

"Doctor..." He'd seen on occasion some of his patients pleasing themselves through the cameras in their rooms back when the institute was fully operational, but never before had he heard a patient call out for him in any context- especially not this kind. As his weapon became slick with her juices, she moved the base to point directly at her opening.

Before she had the chance to go any further he grabbed her wrists with one hand and the defiled stick with the other. She tensed up and fell silent. Cracking one eye open, she looked at him. He was staring right back at her. She had put the bare minimum thought into this, going into the trial horny and just wanting to figure out how to get off before giving up. If she freaked out though she could suffer some extreme consequences. He didn't move and they stayed just like that, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. A minute stretches quite far when you're waiting to see what someone else might do. Between the wait, the unyielding arousal, and the fact his power had long since melted her ability to think, she felt like she was dying. So she sucked in a quick breath before following the voice in her head that had started thinking for her and made a snap decision that she hoped would work out.

"Doctor, please..." Her moan was barely audible, but it was just loud enough for him to hear. A patient having such desires for him was unheard of and fairly unethical. But since when had ethics ever really posed any kind of true barrier to him? His own mental voice was urging him to play along, see how far things could go. He chuckled, unable to deny himself his growing interest and moved her hands to pin them above her. Looming over her, he looked down at the stick in his hand and where it was placed. He gave no warning when he suddenly looked backed at her and roughly pushed it in.

Both the stick and her entrance were still thoroughly coated with her juices so once it was past that initial resistance, it slid in with ease. She whimpered as he pushed the stick in far enough that the only thing stopping him from going further was the first set of spikes. He started twisting the stick back and forth inside her, watching her reactions. When he slowly started pulling the stick out she whined. She actually quite enjoyed the feeling of being stuffed full with something, so it being taken out felt like a big loss.

That is, it felt like a loss until he got it almost all the way out before stopping and abruptly shoving it all the way back in. He started the slow pull out again, but this time when he went to shove it back in she managed to buck her hips in time with his thrust. They stared at each other as the pattern continued, him pulling the stick out and her bucking her hips with each thrust back in. His pace slowly sped up with each iteration.

Once he was fucking her at a decent enough pace to elicit a constant string of moans from her, he pulled the stick out completely and threw it across the room. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't stop herself from begging.

"But Doctor, I need this. Please, I need you..." It took him a moment to stop giggling before he could respond. He had leaned down to whisper in her ear, his honeyed voice flowing through her mind and soul as sweet as the pleasure she wanted to so desperately feel. Though most would find him hard to understand with the contraption that kept his lips pried back, she found she could understand the man just fine.

"Oh, don't worry my special little patient, you're going to get rewarded for being such a good girl for me now. I just need one thing from you first." With that he let her hands go and had her sit up. She looked at him a little confused as he took his white doctor's coat off. Gently, he helped her into it. There was a little bit of sweat on her body which made the coat cling to parts of her frame.

He couldn't help but take a moment to admire how breathtaking she looked in it.

One hand began caressing her far side while the fingers on his other hand pawed at her breasts. Her nipples were harder than she'd ever felt them before, and she couldn't help but mewl in happiness when he started playing with them. Between the gentle kneading of her breast tissue he would flick, pinch, pull, and twist her nipples. The sudden jolt it would send through her each time made her pussy tingle with desire. When he tested her by sending out a small shock the next time he tugged hard on her nipple, she arched her back and half yelped, half moaned.

That reaction triggered something inside him. He flipped her over onto her knees and stood behind her to put her hands into the restraints on the arm rests. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sit in. However that was quickly forgotten by her as he bent over her, forcing her head up with one hand while the other gradually made its way down her body. Sending little shocks through her sensitive skin as his hand traveled further down, he made her breathing become heavier in response. They both knew where his hand was going. He was just going about it at a painfully teasing pace.

Bringing his head down, he began licking her neck. Nibbling on the exposed skin here and there, she moaned at the thought of being marked up by him. Something about being owned and under someone else's control really made her weak. She squeezed her eyes shut as they started to roll back. It felt like she was in the hands of a god and was all too eager to offer herself as a sacrifice.

She almost came when his hand finally made it down to her clit, lightly brushing against it. He giggled, reaching out with his power to speak directly into her mind.

"Ah ah, I haven't told you you could cum yet, have I?" She shook her head no, legs trembling beneath her as his voice, his very being seemed to penetrate every square inch of her mind. It was impossible to think of or desire anything but him. The feeling was intoxicating. She quickly became addicted. "You're not going to cum until I tell you to, you understand me?" She nodded as best she could, but that wasn't good enough of an answer this time. He grabbed her clit, pinching and twisting it painfully. Her cries were muffled as he held her head tightly to keep her jaw closed. When she finally recovered from the attack on such a sensitive area, he relaxed his grip just long enough for her to speak.

"Yes Doctor, I understand."

"Good girl. Now there's just a little bit more of an examination that needs to be done before we can move on to treatment." With that he rubbed two fingers against her entrance, teasing her for a moment to lube them up and then plunged them deep inside her. As he started to finger her pussy, he used his thumb to rub her clit. It felt so good to her she couldn't help but instinctually grind against his hand. He softly chuckled right next to her ear and his breath sent shivers running down her spine. She whined though, desperately wanting to feel full again. After a few minutes of listening to her whine, and feeling her tremble and tug at the restraints beneath him, he removed his fingers, wiping them off on the coat.

"Hmm, yes, I think I know just what kind of treatment you need." He pulled away from her to adjust his position behind her. He flipped the bottom of the coat up, exposing both her ass and her pussy to him. She managed to wriggle backwards just an inch- enough for her to bend further forward and lift her rear a little higher in offering to him. He groped her ass, feeling the soft flesh give way to his finger tips.

Suddenly he raised a hand sparking with his electricity and brought it swiftly down, smacking her ass hard. She cried out in pain, so he did it again. Every time she cried out in pain he would spank her again, alternating hands and taking short pauses in between so she wouldn't get too hurt. If she couldn't enjoy it she might try fighting back, and that would be more of a hassle than it would be enjoyable for him. Eventually her cries mixed with moans, and those mixed cries then turned into moans of pure pleasure. He was actually amused when she realised he had finally stopped spanking her and turning her head to look back at him, pouted, wanting more.

He reached a hand forward and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling easily on it to tilt her head back. He waited a moment before letting it go and moving on to the moment they'd been building up to. Quickly, with fingers more nimble than any onlooker might expect, the Doctor undid his belt buckle. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he pulled down his slacks and boxers just far enough to free his erection. My, what an erection it was- rock hard, and crackling with the same electricity as the rest of his body.

He rubbed the tip against her folds to get a feel for where he'd need to position it, and then pushed himself into her. She couldn't help the sounds she made as he filled her, stretching her walls. There was only a moment given to adjust before he started thrusting, slowly at first but then quickly working up in speed. She mewled and moaned and begged for him. The pain from the restraints rubbing her wrists raw didn't bother her. In this moment, feeling him stuff her full was all that mattered.

Pounding into her, he bent over her again. This time his one hand shot straight down to rub her clit while the other pushed her head forward against the back of the seat and held it. He bit down on her shoulder, his laughter muffled by her skin. A little bit of blood welled up around his teeth and he lapped it up greedily. By this point she was so lost in the pleasure that even the pain felt good to her. She wanted so desperately to cum for him, to show him what a good girl she could be, but she was kept on that edge by him and the power he held over her. She loved it that way. He let go of her head and quit licking the blood from the bite to straighten up and fuck her harder while still furiously rubbing her clit. His own body as well was fast getting close to orgasm.

"Cum for me, doll." Cum she did. His voice was rough through his clenching teeth, but it was the sweetest sound to her ears. So cum she did. Her whole body spasmed with all the pleasure he had forced her to build up and hold onto. Her walls twitched around his cock and brought him to climax as well, spilling his seed as deep inside her as he could. She felt so full of him and his cum, she wished she could have sat there with him inside her forever. After a moment to come down from the high of orgasm, he pulled out of her and gathered himself. The slacks were pulled back up and redone, the belt was rebuckled and his stick was picked up off the floor. He undid the restraints and peeled his coat off of her sweat coated body, then set it on the floor beside him. She leaned forward against the back of the chair and he walked over to the side. Putting one hand on the side of her face and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, he made her look up at him.

"Did you enjoy your treatment?" A barely mumbled yes and a nod was all he got for a response. She was quite visibly exhausted, eyelids drooping as if she was about to fall asleep. "I just need to know one thing before I put you to rest, doll." He waited to see her perk up before he continued. "Unfortunately for your condition there is no actual cure, however continued treatment will at least help to alleviate symptoms. Do you promise to follow Doctor's orders and return for future sessions?" This time, she responded with a more solid yes and vigorous nodding. "Good. I look forward to our next appointment. Until then..."

She yawned, seeming to have forgotten there was ever even a trial going on. He had both of his hands on the sides of her head. Bending forward slightly, he touched the teeth from his pried open mouth to her forehead- the closest he could get to a kiss. Then before she had any more time to register that she was still in danger, he electrocuted her. The voltage was so great she ended up pissing herself before falling lifelessly out of his hands. He broke down laughing for a few minutes. While that was purposeful on his part, it wasn't because it turned him on or anything like that. Whenever any of any of the patients pissed themselves he couldn't help but break down laughing. It was just incredibly funny to him.

And lord did he feel the need to let out a good laugh- the absurdity of what just took place was still incredibly surreal to him. Picking up his coat from the floor, he stood and headed back towards his makeshift office. Quite a few things were learned from today’s experience. As he pondered what to do if- no, when- he saw her again, he found himself hanging on to a passing thought; that maybe he'd get lucky and he'd see her again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments, spelling errors/typos, feedback? Let me know in the comments please! This is the first time I've posted anything I've tried to seriously write (no, I don't count my one-off dreams as serious writing) and I'd appreciate hearing back from somebody! Golly gosh gee willikers, I sure do hope ya'll liked this though!


End file.
